1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic warehouse for a clean room, and specifically to the supply and circulation of clean air to the automatic warehouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automatic warehouse for a clean room, a fan is provided at the bottom of a rack, and air is sucked from the outside of the automatic warehouse and is treated by means of a clean filter, and clean air is supplied to each rack from a path provided at the rear of the rack. However, if the ceiling height of the clean room is increased, the rack height of the automatic warehouse is likely to increase, and there is concern that the clean air from the fan does not reach the top of the rack.
It is an object of the present invention to permit clean air to be supplied almost uniformly to each rack even if the height of the rack is increased.